


Turning the Tables

by mychemicalmind



Series: Criminal Minds Smut [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Derek Morgan, Breathplay, Collars, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, Top Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: "What is it, pretty boy?""I want to top you."orthe one where Spencer tops Derek for the first time.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 227





	Turning the Tables

“I want to try something different tonight,” Reid started, pushing his dinner plate a bit away from him as he spoke. “You’re going to have to hear me out…”

“What is it, pretty boy?” Morgan asked, forgetting his food as well, as his boyfriend shifted nervously in front of him. 

“I want to top you.” Reid rushed out, nervous that Derek was going to shut him down immediately. 

Morgan sat back, looking over the younger man as he contemplated what he just said. “Okay, baby.”

“Statistically, men who allow their partner-- wait, what?” Spencer stopped himself, not being prepared for Morgan to give in so easily. “Did you say okay?”

Morgan nodded, standing up and taking both their plates to the sink and washing them. “Why not?”

Reid stood as well, walking over and standing beside his boyfriend as he dried the dishes off and placed them aside. “Well, I’ve never topped you before…”

“That’s because you love when your daddy pounds into you and makes you his little bitch.” Morgan reasoned as if they were talking about the news. He punctuated his statement by standing in front of his boyfriend and rolling his hips into the smaller man’s, the latter taking in a sharp breath. 

Reid grabbed the other man’s hips, pulling them flush against his. He leaned in and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear before letting them go, “Bedroom, now.”

Once Spencer let his hips go he obeyed, going into their bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed. Morgan had only bottomed once in all of the relationships he had been in so he wasn’t exactly sure what to do. He normally had Spencer strip and spread out, but now he wasn’t in charge so he stayed still. 

Reid came in a moment later, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and looking Derek up and down. “Strip.” He ordered simply, walking over to their closet, where they kept their “toys.”

Derek obeyed once again, taking off his jeans and underwear, his shirt following and landing in a pile on the floor. He listened as Reid moved things around. Reid told him to close his eyes, which he did, before coming back with a few different things in his hands. He sat them down before placing a blindfold on the older man’s eyes.

He then kissed him deeply, pushing him back on the bed and getting him to spread out. Once he was in the position that he wanted, (arms above his head and legs spread wide) he grabbed one of the toys that he brought with him. 

He had to admit to himself that he was a little nervous. He had never been a dom to anyone and he hadn’t topped in a long, long time. But he really wanted to do this, so if he was going to go down, he was going to try his hardest before he did. 

He ran the leather over Derek’s skin, smirking in satisfaction when the man underneath him groaned. He ran it up his chest, settling it around his neck where it belonged. He leaned back, moving between the older man’s legs and taking in the sight of it on his boyfriend. 

“Is this your collar?” Morgan asked, though rhetorically, as he ran a hand over the leather piece. 

“Yes,” Reid answered simply, running his hands over the beautiful dark skin of his lover’s thighs. His hands coming close to his cock, but not close enough (if you asked Derek, anyway.)

Reid reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube they kept in the drawer and coating two of his fingers with it. He slowly circled one around his boyfriend’s rim, watching as it fluttered in anticipation. He slowly pushed the tip in, getting to the knuckle before Morgan inhaled sharply. 

“Color?” Reid asked, stilling his finger and rubbing Derek’s thigh to help him relax.

“Green.” 

With that, Reid continued to push his finger in. Once he was sure that his boyfriend was completely okay he pushed the finger in and out, placing the second one at his rim beside it. He watched Derek’s face as he pushed it in as well, getting it all the way in without any signs of discomfort. 

He moved them in and out, scissoring them as well to help prepare his boyfriend for the stretch of being filled. Once he thought Derek was ready he got off the bed, stripping out of his clothes and watching the way his lover clenched around nothing, ready to be filled. 

He got back on the bed, grabbing the lube once again and spreading it over his cock, hissing as the cool substance hit his heated flesh. He had been hard since dinner and he wanted nothing more than to be inside Morgan. He wanted to prove that he could do this, just for the sake of being able to say he was a dom over Morgan. 

“Are you ready?” Spencer asked, placing his cock at the older man’s entrance. 

“Go for it, baby,” Morgan replied, not letting his stance as dom falter in the least. 

Truth was, he didn’t think that his baby could dom. He was his baby for a reason, after all. His plan was to let him do what he wanted but tease him here and there. He wanted to fluster Reid and maybe he’d bring out a side of Reid he hadn’t seen. He was curious, to say the least. 

Reid pushed in, taking Morgan’s voice as a challenge. He pushed all the way in, not letting his boyfriend adjust before he started fucking into him. His pace was steady at first, in and out. He grabbed Morgan’s hips in his notably smaller hands, gripping them and using them for leverage. 

It wasn’t long before Reid was leaning over his boyfriend who was letting out small, barely audible moans. Reid took the blindfold off, taking the glazed over look in the older man’s eyes as a victory. What he didn’t know was that Morgan was taking in the look on his face as well. As he picked up the pace, his face scrunching up as he thinks about what his next move could be. 

Morgan takes this as his chance, “feel good, baby?” He can tell Reid is slipping as he nods furiously, burying his face in his neck and whining. “What’s the matter?” He asks, pulling Reid in more by the word, “Poor slut can’t fuck their daddy?” 

Reid moans, whimpering that it’s too much. Morgan takes that as a victory. “I can always take over, baby boy.” He says, smirk evident in his voice. 

Reid can practically hear the smirk in his boyfriend’s voice, and that gives him a new spark of fire. “Not happening.” 

With that statement, his fingers tighten their grip on the bigger man’s hips, his own hips changing their angle and hitting his prostate on the first thrust. The man below him lets out a surprised moan, eyes closing and hips bucking. 

That’s all the encouragement Reid needs before he’s rocketing his hips into his boyfriend, a finger slipping into the loop at the front of the collar and tugging. Derek nearly whimpers as his airflow is restricted, head feeling hazy in the best way. He started to get that warm coil in the bottom of his stomach, squeezing around Reid unintentionally, them both sharing a moan. 

Reid let go of the collar, careful not to hurt Morgan as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. He wrapped a hand around the older man’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts and making him moan louder than he thought possible for the authoritative man. 

“G-gonna come,” Morgan breathed, voice wavering as he got closer and closer. “Please, Reid.”

“Go ahead,” Reid coaxed, thrusts becoming sloppy, “Come for me.” 

Derek let go, coming all over his stomach and Reid’s hand. Reid followed right after, coming inside his boyfriend. They both were pliant for a few moments before Reid slipped out, getting up on wobbly legs and getting a wet rag. 

Once he had them both cleaned up Morgan pulled him into him, cuddling him and kissing the top of his head. They both laid there, tired and warm as they closed their eyes. Morgan was almost asleep when he heard his genius mumble something softly. 

“You asked me for permission.” 

“Go to bed."


End file.
